main_castfandomcom-20200215-history
Were not Kidnappers, we're Murderers
Were not Kidnappers, we're Murderers is the third episode of Season 1B of ''The Family'', and the thirteenth episode overall. It was released on December 16, 2015 - read it here: Main Cast Edit * Mandy Fitzpatrick as Criminal * Tomdy as Tom Dylan * Idekmandy as Mandy * Queen Steph as Queen Steph * Melanie Martinez as Isabela * Victoria Smurfit as Claire * Lentimassu as Lentimassu * Penny as Penny * Sally as Sally * Nimbus as Nimbus * Jessica as Jessica * Dodo as Dodo Minor Characters * Wendy as Wendy Episode ?????: You fucking failed Penny: Were sorry ?????: Your sorry SHUT UP Nimbus: We tried to frame, well you saw iy ????: Your fail whales, goodbye At The House Criminal: Okay bitch, they were my dogs, and I really hate Sally Sally: I’m right here Criminal: I know, shush Steph: We do not tolerate snit... Claire: What the fuck Mandy: You, your back At a basement Wendy: Okay bitch ????: Your trying to confront me Wendy: I know its you Wendy: HMMHM GET OFF ME ...... Wendy gets stabbed in the throat ????: Idiot At The House Steph: Uh you died Micayla: Soo I went to hell, but I came back Criminal: Micayla, no go away, your so dumb Micayla: Bitch Steph: Ew your throat is bloody Everyone: Ew Bela: Hello omg Micayla go away Bela: Wait Micayla your back WOO Micayla: Bela, omg it was horrible I had to swim in Lava for like my life Bela: I know, I made you do that Micyala: Ohh Criminal: SO ARE WE DOING ANYTHING TODAY Steph: Well yes Claire: What, go to the pub Mandy: Beat up Tom Bela: Make fun of Jessica Jessica: I’m here bitch Lenti: Your here Snitch Tom: I know, were going to play a game The Lights dim down and theres a power cut Lenti: Well done Tom Steph: What was that Mandy: Whats what Everyone: Hlep help eveyricbgv In a creepy basement ?????: Hello, I would like to play a game Steph: Okay what the fuck Claire: Um excuse me is there wine ?????: No, shut up ???: Our first Game, Truth or just die Mandy: Okay what the fuck ????: SHUT UP YOU STUPID FAMILY ???: I will say Truth or Dare, pretty simple Micayla: No Criminal: Well your just stupid so shut up Bela: Shut up Criminal Criminal: Huh ????: SHUT UP OKAY, AND IF YOU SAY DARE ILL ELECTROCUTE YOU ???: Micayla you first, Truth or Dare Micayla: Um Dare ???: Okay wow Micayla: Agh I ment Truth ???: This is Crap ???: Next round, Tom: Huh where am I Criminal: did you really just wake up Tom: Huh Bela: SHUT UP ???: Steph, would you eat cow guts or eat a pizza ???: If you choose to eat Pizza, you will have to choose someone to kill ???: If you eat cow guts, you can choose someone to leave Steph: Pizza ???: Omg, fine, who will you kill Steph: WAIT NO ILL EAT COW GUTS, GIVE ME IT NOW SHE GOBBLES IT DOWN Steph: I PICK MYSELF BYE The Round goes on, many people leave and no-one dies, its left down to 3 people, Criminal, Micayla and Tom Criminal: YOUR ALL SELFISH YOU HEAR ME ???: Criminal Criminal: What, ????: As you ate the most guts and didn’t choose yourself, you must shoot one of these peop..... Criminal shoots tom ???: Wow that was quick ???: You can all leave Part #2 1 hour later Criminal: And then I shot tom Steph: Okay did not see that coming Mandy: Just what Jessica: Wow I was happy I wasn’t kidnapped The lights go off, someone screams The lights go back on, Jessica was kidnapped Claire: Omg she was sitting on my wine. In a basement ???: Hello Mexican slut Jessica: Hi ???: Yeah its me Jessica: Cool ??: Are you dumb Jessica: No, I just wanted to do this Jessica kicks ???? in the balls/vagina we dunno Jessica runs off ???: ILL GET YOU Jessica: I doubt that. 3 hours later Jessica: Hi Lenti: Your back Jessica: Yah DODO: meow bitch Lenti: shush, I need to ask you something Jessica: What Lenti: Will you ..... THE END Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1B